Forever with you
by foxfiresword
Summary: Ninian, gave up her longevity, so that she could live with Eliwood, something the young Lord will never foret
1. Formalities

**Forever here with You**

Hey guys I always thought the Eli/Nin pair was really well done and I decided to make a fanfiction of it. Read review and offer any encouragement or constructive criticism! Enjoy 

**Chapter One: Formalities**

Autumn came to the kingdom of Pharae bringing with it the falling of leaves and the cool frigid air, with its refreshing resonance. It was a time of celebration for the peasantry and nobility alike. At this year, they would give thanks for a successful harvest, attend the yearly masses, and afterwards celebrate with song and dance. The leaves would decorate the ground with its pinkish red hue, and the entire kingdom would be glad. This year's harvest was particularly fruitful, it yielded bags upon bags of rice, meat, peppers and all types of foodstuffs. This festival, it seemed, shall be one to be remembered.

However for the King of this particular kingdom, it was one of the most nervous days of his life. The harvest would bring forth an excellent celebration, and also a very special companion.

Plain and simple, the young King was a master tactician, expert swordsman, a modest man, and too righteous for his years. His wisdom surpassed some of the most knowledgeable sages of the time, due to of course his own profound experiences. However, when it came to women, he was a clumsy oaf. He did not know what to say or how to say, however he would be marrying one very soon!

To say that he did not love his soon to be wife, would be a serious lie, but the fact that he loved her so much made it even harder on him. His trouble did not go unnoticed, as he sensed that the entire kingdom was mocking him behind his back.

Suffice to say, Lord Eliwood, was bitter.

Gazing through a large passageway at the xenith of the mighty fortress that was the kingdom of Pharae, Lord Eliwood was standing, the wind rustling through his disorganized crimson hair. He did not like the wedding one bit. Why he needed to be formally wedded in front of every peasant, noble, or baron was beyond his comprehension. He knew that his love, none other than the half dragon Ninian, would be contented with just a simple wedding by a beautiful riverside.

In fact, he was so sure of this that he tried to convince, the priest. Unfortunately, his wide eared friend, oafish in appearance but equally cunning, had overheard the matter. Eliwood's handsome features contorted in annoyance, as he remembered the actions of his lifelong friend, the soon to be King of Ostia, Hector. What was he even doing, by the side of the church? He was surprised at how well Hector knew him. What's worse was that he informed the head Paladin Marcus. He knew that he would have to follow formalities.

Eliwood stood there, gazing at the mountains over the distance, its huge mass it seemed cast an intimidating shadow all over the countryside of Pharae . He had always thought about running with Ninian to the mountains. He had assumed that the kingdom would be in an uproar with him marrying a half dragon, and the mountains in seemed, with their wide expanses, was a place of freedom. Gazing at their snow-capped peaks, the absurdity of the idea sank in.

Eliwood was not worried about what others could say, but he would never allow Ninian's integrity to be marred. He knew that her feelings were fragile after the loss of her brother Nils, and his heart ached with hers, for if one suffered, it seemed that the other was in close suit.

However, the young King's sufferings did not go unnoticed.

The head Paladin Marcus walked through the passageway, and onto the balcony. Marcus had known Eliwood all to well, starting from the days the lad knew how to crawl. Marcus taught him all there was to chivalry, swordsmanship, and taught him the Paladin's code of honour. He was one of the closest people who understood Eliwood's connection with Ninian.

Marcus walked up to Eliwood's side and placed his hand on the young lord's shoulder. He could not help let out a slight laugh. The prince was being absurd about the matter, especially his love for Ninian. Romantic love, it seemed, was something utterly new to Eliwood. The knight let out an infectious rich baritone of laughter, and Eliwood struggled to keep a straight face.

Eliwood sighed as his lifelong tutor's hand was placed on his shoulder. To say that he respected the older knight would be an understatement. However he did not understand why he pushed him into this.

"I am glad for you my friend, Ninian is an honourable woman," the old knight, who recovered from his fit of laughter, congratulated him.

"Can the formalities Marcus, no one is around," Eliwood replied with a small sigh.

"If that is what my lord Eliwood wishes, then so be it," the old knight joked.

"Well isn't it strange that the great and mighty Marcus is actually developing a sense of humour," responded Eliwood to the wit.

"My lord is perceptive," the knight replied in repose.

Eliwood rolled his eyes and knew that, his life would not become any better for the following week. It seemed that he and Ninian were destined to be embarrassed until the end of the wedding that, is until the laughing would pass.

The young lord sighed, and asked "Marcus you know that my needs were never all that demanding, neither do I have the right to make them so demanding, but why is it that I am forced into a public wedding that, it seems all the kingdom will be witness to."

"It is a king's duty to attend to formalities Eliwood, never forget that," the knight retorted.

_Oh geez there he goes pushing advice into my noggin_. "No it is a king's duty to love and respect his subjects, not to attend foolish formalities," Eliwood muttered to himself.

The old knight sighed. Why Eliwood could not go through this single formality really bothered him. Romantic interests were a very sensitive topic for the young prince, since he had always been a complete dolt with them. The whole matter, the more Marcus thought about it, was very new to Eliwood.

"Why I came, Eliwood, was to inform you that Lady Ninian awaits you by the castle gardens, she wants to talk to you in private," the knight explained calmly._ And hopefully she can knock some sense into your stubborn head._

Eliwood's heart jumped ahead four paces. Whenever he knew that Ninian was nearby, it would yield the same effect. It seemed that the half dragon had an unbreakable hold over his heart.

Eliwood nodded, grasped his mentor's hand, and left for the castle gardens. He knew he should not keep Ninian waiting.


	2. Longevity

**Longevity**

Eliwood descended down the long labyrinth of stairs that led to the castle main floor. The magnificient drapes that hung from the large windows, greeted Eliwood as he strode past the halls. Through the passageway, Eliwood was welcomed by the cool air of the gardens.

The gardens were always a place of delight. The children decorated it with their laughter, whilst their parents conversed about upcoming preparations, and recent news, especially regarding the coronation, and the upcoming wedding. The maidens of the court loitered about, all of whom were giddy about the celebration.

As Eliwood passed he overheard their ramblings.

"Oh, the king!" they squealed "I hear he's getting married, I wonder who the lucky girl is."

They bowed before him as he passed by, and he nodded to them. This only sparked more giggling. Eliwood could not suppress a smirk as he passed by.

Eliwood could not help but wonder whether they intended to be overheard. Word was getting out pretty quickly, among the nobles, about the wedding. So far the bride was not yet revealed, much to Eliwood's relief.

The wind whistled its familiar tune, sifting through the fallen red leaves, even as the sunset decorated the landscape. Eliwood inhaled the cool autumn air, and felt completely refreshed. He walked past the central fountain which was peacefully trickling clear blue water. He followed the white path that lead to a great oak tree, which was planted by his ancestors, even as Pharae was founded. The familiar sight of the oak with its ancient bark, and enormous trunk immediately caught Eliwood's attention; the leaves blew in sync with the surrounding grass, creating an eerie music.

However, it was not the tree that was of primary interest to Eliwood, but rather what was underneath. Beneath its great branches, Ninian sat with her turquoise hair billowing under the soft wind. Eliwood noticed she had her eyes closed. He quickly went to her, curious as to what was the matter. When he neared, Ninian opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him. Her mouth shifted into a brilliant smile.

Eliwood outstretched his handed, and she warmly grasped it. They walked past the garden and up a gentle hill, but were still surrounded by the castle walls. For a long time, they said nothing to each other; words would have spoiled the moment.

Finally Ninian broke the silence, and said in her melodious voice "You know, with the harvest coming, I hope invitations have been sent to our friends."

"They sure have; in fact, I think that this will be the biggest harvest for over the past 100 years. What's good though is that the kingdom seems to be prospering, after several years of depression," Eliwood responded.

He added, "I hear Lyn, and Florina can make it; they're definitely going to be excited,"

Eliwood felt this would make her feel betters, especially the news that Florina was coming. Although Ninian and Lyn were good friends, she shared a natural empathy with Florina. They were both similar, a shy exterior but a courageous heart.

"Ehm..," she merely replied.

"_Is something wrong?" _he wondered. Unfortunately, he already knew the answer to this, and was beginning to make guesses.

The couple stopped and Eliwood brushed Ninian's cheeks with his hands, wondering what was wrong. Ninian just looked away, and he could see sadness in her crimson eyes

"Ninian, what seems to be bothering you, you've avoided me for the past few days," Eliwood inquired worriedly.

"Nothing my Lord Eliwood I am just...," she replied with a pause.

"Sad about Nils," he finished her sentence.

"Yes," she sighed and said "It's just that I've left him alone, and I worry for him; he is after all very young by my standards"

Eliwood did not know what to say to this. That he separated the two siblings, he knew and felt guilty for, but he could not imagine a life without Ninian. Only when he was tricked into killing her, did he realize how desolate he felt without her. It was Ninian's choice to give up her longevity and to live with him, but the decision weighed down heavily on both of them.

However the hard truth dawned on Eliwood, that Ninian's life was much more limited than his own. The air of this world would not be enough to sustain her. It rendered him with a feeling of guilt that he never felt before. Eliwood closed his eyes to suppress the tears that were forming.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

They both sat down on the grass and the half dragon gently pulled the young king's face to her neck. She was always gifted with sensing what other's felt, and in Eliwood she sensed guilt.

She knew why.

"Eliwood...," she whispered to him and him alone "I gave up my longevity because I knew that I would never be happy living that long life. I know I made the right choice. My only chance of happiness is here with you, and please don't forget that."

Eliwood could no longer hold back the tears. They were flowing from his eyes, down to Ninian's neck.

Time is the healer of all sadness. Just the same; the sorrow seemed to pass, and a feeling of content filled them both. The courtyard, which was earlier decorated with children and adults alike, was now empty. While the sun was setting, so to were their worries leaving them.

What was left, while the two lovers gazed at the red sky, were the sad whisperings of the wind.


End file.
